1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of viewing stands for electronic devices and, in particular, to an adjustable viewing stand for use with hand-held devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Viewing stands have long been used as tools to aid in viewing certain devices or objects. A viewing stand can be used to hold up an object so that it can be viewed from various positions. Some viewing stands can be folded for portability and ease of use, and some are built into the object to be viewed. Examples of common viewing stands are picture frames and art easels.
More recently, viewing stands have been used with certain electronic devices, such as electronic organizers and calculators. Typically, the viewing stand supports the device in an upright position to enhance ease of viewing and reduce glare. The stand also reduces the physical footprint of the electronic device on a surface, which is a very important feature for a confined space (e.g., a tray table on an aircraft).
A viewing stand is particularly useful for a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), which is a small, electronic organizer. Without a viewing stand, these small devices are either hand-held or placed flat on a surface to be viewed. If hand-held, the user may experience fatigue from holding the device for a prolonged period. Also, only one hand is left free to perform other functions, such as operating the device. If the device is placed on a flat surface, the display (e.g., liquid crystal display) may be illegible unless viewed directly, which is often an inconvenient position for a user.
FIGS. 1A-1F illustrate a prior art viewing stand for a small electronic device. Referring first to FIG. 1A, a case and stand combination of the prior art is pictured. The case/stand 10 is fabricated from plastic reinforced vinyl. Rivets 20 secure the stand to the case. Snaps 30 in FIG. 1B are riveted into the case; the snaps attach to the electronic device and secure it to the case. A hook and latch material 40 is shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C at attachment points. Hook and latch material 40 is used to keep the case components in place.
FIGS. 1B, 1C, and 1D, collectively demonstrate the operation of stand implement 50. First, stand implement 50 is detached from case/stand 10. Second, stand implement 50 is folded in two places at one end and angled away from the body of case/stand 10 at the other. Third, hook and latch material 40 is then brought into contact to secure the now-angled stand implement 50 to the case/stand 10. FIG. 1E illustrates a third location of hook and latch material 40 and the process of folding the cover 60 away from the electronic device 70. FIG. 1F pictures the electronic device 70 being supported by case/stand 10.
As shown by way of example in FIGS. 1A-1F, existing prior art viewing stands used with small electronic devices are limited to a single, non-adjustable viewing position. If a user desires a different viewing position, the device must again be hand-held or placed flat on a surface. Furthermore, some existing viewing stands are attached to a carrying case rather than the device. Consequently, a carrying case must accompany the device if the viewing stand is to be used.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a viewing stand for an apparatus, like a small electronic device, that can be easily and conveniently adjusted to a plurality of viewing positions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a viewing stand that enables an apparatus to be viewed horizontally (viewed head on with the apparatus in an upright position) or vertically (viewed from above with the apparatus in a gently sloping position).
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a viewing stand for an apparatus that can be attached directly to the apparatus.